


A Quiet Moment.

by motomultii



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Karlnapity, M/M, Mentioned Karl Jacobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:03:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motomultii/pseuds/motomultii
Summary: quackity visits sapnap in the barn near Kinoko Kingdom. they catch up on stuff while quackity braids sapnap’s hair. quackity thinks about how dream has effected them and sapnap thinks about how the absences of both of his fiances will effect the marriage.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 16





	A Quiet Moment.

**Author's Note:**

> AYO !! haven’t been here is a while sorry abt that !!! have been doing a ton and have lost motivation for stuff for a while. I’m back tho !!! i am going to b drawing a scene of q braiding sap’s long hair so i decided to write abt it too !! will b posting it on twt @moonwilbvr soon !!! stay tuned :]

the grass crunches under Quackity’s feet. he sees a little barn in the distance with flowers placed around the top. he slowly approaches, and sees someone picking up what look to be mushrooms in the barn. he slowly approaches, as to not scare the person. he had never seen this place before. where was he?

he walks into the barn and sees none other than one of his fiancés, gently picking mushrooms and placing them into a basket next to him. sapnap’s long hair was littered with little petals and was everywhere. his hair was very dark and thick, so it was sometimes hard to contain. 

“sapnap?” quackity said.

sapnap turned around and looked at quackity with a large smile. 

“q!! where have you been??” 

his smile was tired. he seemed warn out and just overall sad. quackity got closer and sat next to where sap was on the ground. 

he placed a hand on sap’s shoulder. 

“doing some stuff. you alright? your shoulders seem super tense.”

sap takes a deep breath and drops his smile.

“i could be better,” sap humorlessly chuckles.

quackity frowns and sits behind sap. he takes his hands and runs them through sapnap’s hair. it’s messy, but soft under his fingers. 

“why’d you let your hair get so long..? i thought you hated long hair.”

sapnap tenses for a moment.

“um... dream used to help me cut my hair. i guess i just forgot about keeping up on it since he’s ... uh, yeah. haven’t cut it since after the manberg war.”

quackity strokes his hands through the luscious locks. 

“can i braid it?”

“it’s pretty knotty, but sure, go ahead.”

quackity stands up for a moment. 

“im going to get some water to brush your hair, okay? ill be back.”

sapnap nods.

he gets up and grabs a bucket on the side of the barn. he scoops up as much water as he can in the bucket and walks back over to sapnap. he places the bucket near them and sits back behind sapnap. although he had a beanie on most of the time, he always carried a brush. he’d never admit it to sapnap or Karl but he carried one around incase one of them needed it. he takes it out and places it near them. he dips his hands in the water and gets to work. 

they sit in silence. the only sound heard is their soft breathing and the wind shaking the tall grass and trees. it was calm. probably the most content sapnap felt in a while.

quackity broke the silence.

“so, where are we? what is this place?” 

“karl wanted to get away from the main smp land. he never explained why, but i think it’s because of the egg. he wants to keep us safe.”

quackity nods.

“is there a name for this place?”

“yeah, george came up with the name. it’s called the kinoko kingdom. kinoko means mushroom in japanese. we plan to make all of the buildings include mushrooms in one way or another to create a nature feel. we’re planning on making a whole town. it’ll be nice. ive always wanted to just be one with nature, and now i can.”

quackity feels sad at that. he knows sapnap used to love the main lands of the smp. he always hung out in the community house, cleaning, crafting, and even taking care of the fish. he assumes it’s because of dream. he destroyed the only thing sapnap really hung out in and it was something that held so many memories. no matter what he’ll never forgive dream. he’s hurt too much. he’s hurt his loved ones and has almost no one left. 

he’s hurt sapnap the most. after the finale when they walked through that portal, after sapnap helped escort dream to the prison, quackity was the one who had to pick the pieces back up. sapnap was a wreck that night. he was numb to everything and when quackity decided to really sit down and talk to him about what happened, he broke down. he cried most of the night. karl was off again doing god knows what, so it was just the two of them. they didn’t have many moments alone together, but when they did, it was calm. they liked to bask in each other’s presence and just appreciate them being there.

“what are you doing quackity? you’re never around.”

“I’m.... working on something big. it is going to take me a long time to work on and ... and I’m not sure when I’ll come back. but I’ll always come back to check up on you, alright?”

sapnap doesn’t answer for a minute.

“... yeah. ok.”

quackity continues to braid his hair until it’s done.

sapnap knows it won’t be ok. he knows the absences between everyone is going to be a problem in a future. he knows they probably won’t have the wedding anytime soon, if ever. conflicts are eventually going to strike up again but for the time being, he doesn’t care. 

he just needs to hold up a little longer.


End file.
